Love
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: I turned around…to Percy kneeling with a ring in hand.  Oh my Gods, was he?  "Annabeth, I've known you for eleven years, and you've been my best friend and so much more.  Will you…will you marry me?"  Gods, he was!
1. Proposal

**Percy's POV**

I'd been planning it for weeks. I've had the ring for months-a silver band with a diamond in the middle (I'd done my research-the name diamond derived from a Greek word) and an aquamarines on either side, with the words _For my Wise Girl _engraved inside. I knew where and how I was going to do it. Just not _when_. And then I thought of the perfect day.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up and sighed. Not exactly the way to start your birthday. Except this wasn't exactly going to be my best birthday. I was turning twenty-three, which meant I had a year left at camp. I could still visit after I left, even everyday if I wanted, but it wouldn't be the same. When we were eighteen, Percy and I went to college (yes, Percy. I was really surprised, and extremely proud. He had a lot of trouble with High School!). He majored in Marine Biology, and I majored in Architecture. And then we came back to camp. But at twenty-four, you have to leave. Which, unfortunately, is only a year from this years birthday. Which, unfortunately, was today.

My birthday wasn't great. A few campers outside of the Athena cabin wished me a happy birthday, most of them older campers I had known for years, like Katie, the Stolls, Clarisse, but most of the younger campers are kind of shy around us old folk. Unfortunately, Piper and Jason are still in college, so they weren't here. And Percy, my own boyfriend, was no where to be seen. The rest of the day was normal. I now taught Greek Mythology, Archery, and some days I helped Percy with Sword and Shield. Not today, though. Again, I wondered why I hadn't seen him. We normally said hi to each other at breakfast along with…other things. I turned to a little Demeter girl who was having a hard time at Archery. "Have you guys been to Sword and Shield yet?" I asked. She nodded to me, eyes wide. I smiled at her, but inside I was disappointed. "Mr. Jackson asked me to give you something." a voice so tiny I could barely hear it said. I turned around a saw the little Demeter girl I had talked to seconds before. "Really?" I almost asked why she hadn't told me before, but held myself back. She nodded and handed me an envelope. I opened it. Inside was a pair of silver owl earrings. _Real original, Seaweed Brain,_ I thought. There was also a card. Inside Percy had written:

_Happy Birthday, Annabeth!_

_Meet me by the canew lake at six p.m. sharp._

I smiled at the way he spelled canoe. And then I why in the world he wanted to meet me at the canoe lake.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was so excited to find out what Percy was planning that I ran right to the lake. But then I remembered that I hadn't brushed my hair since the morning. No, I wasn't turning into a Aphrodite girl, but I didn't want my hair to look like a birds nest. Luckily, it didn't take to long, and I was at the lake with three minutes to spare. And there was no sign of Percy. I walked over to the pier and let my feet dangle slightly above the water. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me, but before I could turn around, I was pushed into the water. **(A/N I should stop here, but I'm nice, so I'll write more.) **And then I was in a bubble, warm and dry, with…Percy (**A/N Duh duh dun! I bet you **_**were**_** expecting that!) **"Percy!" I yelled. He smiled, "Happy Birthday, Annabeth." I glared at him, "Don't you 'Happy Birthday' me! I don't see you all day and then you have the audacity to _push me in the water!_" As I watched the smile fall off of his face, I couldn't help but smirking. He looked way to worried. Usually he just apologized, but know he looked REALLY worried. I mean, I wasn't really mad at him. I smiled. "Seaweed Brain, I was joking." He immediately looked relieved. "Oh, good, I thought….never mind. Did you like your present?" I smiled and nodded, pulling back my hair to show him the earrings. "Good. I have another present for you. Just look behind." So I turned around, confused. Hundreds of little fish were forming, spelling out words. _Turn Around_. What was that Seaweed Brain up to? I turned around…to Percy kneeling with a ring in hand. _Oh my Gods, was he?_ "Annabeth, I've known you for eleven years, and you've been my best friend and so much more. Will you…will you marry me?" _Gods, he was!_

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth looked shocked, and for one second I was worried. "Of…of course I will, Seaweed Brain." she said. I smiled, stood up, and slipped the ring on her finger. And then we shared the _second _best underwater kiss of all time.

**I don't know how old you are when you leave camp half-blood, so I made it up. I will update when I get two reviews. (Yes, I do set my standards low.) Also, if you think of a better name, I will give virtual cookies - blue, of course!**


	2. Say Yes to the Dress

**Percy's POV**

"I have to go, Percy. I'm going dress shopping!" Annabeth said. We were currently in my room, discussing wedding plans. "Again?" I asked. Our wedding was still nine months away, and Annabeth must have looked in twenty shops already. Who knew Annabeth, Ms. Orange camp t-shirt, could be so picky? Apparently she wanted the 'perfect dress'. "Where are you going to be looking this time?" I asked. "Aphrodite's closet, courtesy of mom." she answered. "Whoa! You probably won't be back for days!" I cried. Annabeth laughed. "Well," she said, smiling deviously, "In that case, I had better give you a little farewell gift." She kissed me. When we broke apart, I said, "One more?" Annabeth smiled and shook her head. "I'm late as it is." "A child of Athena, late?" I cried in mock appall-ation. "Shut up." she yelled as she ran out of my cabin and towards the big house. I sighed and walked back into the cabin. If Annabeth didn't find the perfect dress in Aphrodite's closet, then I didn't know what she'd do.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I reached the big house, mom and Aphrodite were already there waiting. I really wanted for this to be the last dress shop I visited. Shopping for a dress was getting tiring, and I knew how Percy felt about it, even though he hadn't said anything. I just wanted it to be _perfect_, not a ratty orange Tee like I normally wore. I smiled and walked over to mom and Aphrodite. But before I could even reach them, we were suddenly in Aphrodite's closet. "Ok, so I have, like, every wedding dress in the world here! Don't worry about size, I can make everything fit perfectly! And I can change things to make them more personalized! You know, nothing to big, but changing shades of colors and such should be a breeze!" Aphrodite babbled, while my mom just stood there. I wonder why she came? I mused. She wasn't exactly _happy_ I was marrying 'Barnacle Beards' son, as she put it. However, any thoughts of my mother were whisked out of my mind when Aphrodite led me into a room filled to the brim with thousands of dresses. When she says she has _every dress,_ she means she has EVERY dress.

After entering the hundredth room (but who's counting?) in Aphrodite's closet, I was about ready to give up. I had thought the first room was amazingly full, but there were ninety nine more! And each larger than the last. I was thinking that I would settle for one of the dresses in this room, when I saw it. A beautiful dress, with satin that would reach my ankles, and a light, almost white, blue-ish green tulle reaching the ground. It was strap-less, and was elegant yet simple. The best part, however, was the satin sash tied around the waist. It was the exact same sea-green as Percy's eyes. "That one." I breathed, and Aphrodite followed my eyes. "Oh, I was hoping you would choose that one!" she exclaimed giddily, and with a clap of her hands, I was wearing the dress. "Wow." I sighed happily. Aphrodite frowned. "Hmmm…it needs something more." then she brightened up, "I know!" And with a clap of her hands, the bottom of the dress had the words _Percy Percabeth Annabeth _written in ancient Greek, in the exact same color as the tulle. Tacky, I know, but it finished of the dress. Even my mom seemed to like it. "This one." I said, "This is the one."

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than my other. Thank you to everyone who put my story on their favorite story list!**

**.: Thank you!**

**cindella204: Yeah, I figured fish would have to be a part in his proposal, cause he **_**is **_**the son of Poseidon!**

**booklover484: I'm glad!**

**SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: Thanks!**

**BlackConverse24: Thanks for trying! For that, you get a blue cookie!**

**redwaves9: I'm so happy you think its well written! ****JJJ**

**secretbookwitch137: That **_**defiantly **_**counted as a review!**


	3. Details, Details

**Percy's POV**

The wedding was just weeks away. Everything was planned and ready.

It would take place here at Cam Half-Blood, so the tree nymphs and campers could all come.

All of the gods and goddesses were invited. We had only wanted to invite our parents, but after much consideration decided it was better to have thirteen happy gods over eleven angry ones.

Besides the gods and campers, we had also invited a few mortals. Rachel, my mom and step dad, Annabeth's dad and step mom, and her step brothers.

The Demeter cabin was in charge of flower arrangements and Annabeth's bouquet.

The Aphrodite cabin was in charge of the bridesmaids dresses and the decorations.

Annabeth's bridesmaids were going to be Piper, Katie, and Juniper, and her maid of honor was Thalia.

My groomsmen were Jason, Travis (Katie made me), Nico, and my best man was Grover.

I had asked Tyson to be one of my groomsmen, but he was to scared of Grover, so he decided to just be one of the spectators.

The ring bearers were going to be Annabeth's brothers.

The priest was Eros, Aphrodite's son.

I wanted to take Annabeth to the Parthenon for our honeymoon, but the only way it wouldn't take months was by airplane, and of course I couldn't do that. I decided we would just go to Montauk. Nothing special, but it would do.

I still hadn't seen Annabeth's dress after all these months. She said she wasn't going to let me see it until the wedding.

I had found a job as a marine biologist. Annabeth was know working at a architect company. Neither had much pay, but combined it was enough to live on.

**This is EXTREMELY short. I wrote it as a sort of 'filler' chapter, just so you know all the details. Also, I changed the name of this story to "Love", because I have an idea for a sequel and prequel, and this name will co-inside with them. Also, if you review, you'll get virtual blue chocolate chip cookies!**


	4. Annabeth Jackson

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was the day. The day I went from 'Miss Annabeth Chase' to 'Mrs. Annabeth Jackson'. The day I married Percy. And I couldn't have been more nervous.

What if I messed up my vows? Or tripped over my dress while walking down the isle? Gods know those high heels Aphrodite was making me wear would be hard enough to maneuver in without the dress.

And then there was always the chance that something could go wrong that didn't have to do with me. Like a monster somehow getting in. Or Rachel spouting a prophecy. Or a god getting angry, or…

_Stop it, Annabeth, _I told myself, _everything's going to be fine._

And soon, it was time to get ready. I quickly put on my dress. Piper was doing my make-up and hair, because, well, I didn't trust any other Aphrodite kid not to go over board.

This was kind of problematic for her, as she was a bridesmaid and also had to get ready, but she said she didn't mind.

As soon as she was finished, she rushed of to get into her dress, which was the exact same color as the tulle on my dress. Thalia, being the maid of honor, had a dress in a slightly different style, but it was the same color.

Pretty soon the guests would be arriving. And then it would be time.

I was getting those jittery feelings again.

_Cut it out! This should be the best day of your life._ She lectured herself. _Just breath. In and out, in and out, in and-_

"Annabeth!" In walked her dad. "Oh, um, hi dad." I said, "Could you get Thalia for me? And maybe Mrs. Blofis?" "Thalia…she's the Goth, right?" "Yes, she's the Goth." Who would probably zap you with lightning if you ever called her that.

"Hey, Annie, what's wrong?" Thalia asked the second she saw me. "I-I'm scared." I answered. "Of what?" she asked. "That something will go wrong, o-or that Percy will decide he doesn't love me." "Annabeth Chase. You are NOT backing out." she said sternly. "Why?" "Easy. One: It took me forever to get Artemis to let me come to your wedding. Two: I have to walk down the isle with a _goat_. Three: I am wearing a DRESS!" I smiled at that one, "And four: Percy loves you." "How would you know that?" "Even though we don't support it, Hunters of Artemis can still spot love." "You really think so?" "I know so. Now let's go. It's your time to shine."

As my father and I prepared to go down the isle, I was starting to feel worried-again. But the second I saw Percy at the end of the isle, every doubt washed out of my mind. It was all I could do not to run down the isle (which was really just the docks the Hephaestus cabin modified to make longer and wider). And let me tell you, it was longer. Stupid ADHD!

When we finally reached the end of the isle, my dad let go of my arm and went to his seat. And then there was just the ceremony separating me and Percy from holy matrimony.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip to the vows because I don't know big long ceremony)**

"Do you, Perceus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Eros asked Percy. "I do." I'll admit, I got a thrill from hearing him say that. "And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perceus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?" Eros asked me. "I do." "You may now kiss the Bride."

And so I shared my last kiss as Annabeth Chase, and my first as Annabeth Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>After re-reading this, I noticed that the scene where Annabeth wants to run down the isle sounds suspiciously like a scene in Twilight…Oh well, I get all my wedding ideas from books any way! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favorites! I hope this fulfilled your Percabeth needs! Remember, Percabeth will rule the world:)<strong>** Also, there will still be three to four chapters left in the story.**


	5. Happy Birthday, Percy: A AN

**Happy birthday Perseus Jackson! I hope you remember your birthday over at Roman Legion Camp...Would you be seventeen now? Yup, I think you would...Who knows, maybe soon you'll be with Annabeth...Well, technically, if everything works out in HOO you would be home before your seventeenth birthday...You know what, I'm straying from my point. Happy Birthday, Percy! May many more come (and you know, may you not get eaten by a Hellhound or something, because that would make many of your fans depressed.)**

**All who review any of my stories will recieve and enjoy some virtual blue birthday cake! Let's hope Tyson didn't help make it, or else it will be virtual blue _brick_ cake...**


End file.
